


I'll be Ghosting, I'll be Ghosting Alone

by Rats_As_Models



Series: Gift Fics! [8]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A lil fluff, Brief Description of Blood and Injury, Faint Sibling Dynamics, Family Dynamics, Flashbacks, Gen, Goat Hybrid, Gods i hate typing 'siblings' into the tag bar, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrids, Kinda?, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Set shortly after the Manberg/Pogtopia war, Techno is mentioned vaguely throughout, To the gods everything i write is OOC, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Vague Description of blood and injury, as a treat :), dont do it, dont reccomend, i just- AGH, maybe twice, not very severe though, rated t for ~trauma~, schlatts name appears once and never again, screeching our lungs out, tommy is brought up, watching the sunrise together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rats_As_Models/pseuds/Rats_As_Models
Summary: The fireworks tore through his skin, bright colors popping around him. His sensitive ears flinched back, pressing flat on his skull.Heat filled the cracks in his skin, boiling the crimson liquid that fell from him. Wait, it was coming from him? It wasn't supposed to- ow, it hurt to move, he couldn't move, stuck, trapped, trapped in heat, the festival, oh aether he's gonna die he's gonna die he's going to explode and they're going to scrape his remains off the ragged stone, he's going to die, and that pig bastard is going to laugh, schlatt's going to get him killed- wait, schlatt's dead, schlatt's dead, this shouldn't be happening, where's Tommy, where's Tommy, Where's Tommy, Tommy tommytommytommy-
Relationships: Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Get outta here, No Romantic Relationship(s), my fics will ALWAYS be gen, nasties - Relationship
Series: Gift Fics! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055960
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	I'll be Ghosting, I'll be Ghosting Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosemary_and_Time](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemary_and_Time/gifts).



> A kinda hurt/comfort fic?? With fluff?? no angst?? WOW!!
> 
> Title is from "Ghosting" by Mother Mother!

_The fireworks tore through his skin, bright colors popping around him. His sensitive ears flinched back, pressing flat on his skull._  
  
_Heat filled the cracks in his skin, boiling the crimson liquid that fell from him. Wait, it was coming from him? It wasn't supposed to- ow, it hurt to move, he couldn't move, stuck, trapped, trapped in heat, the festival, oh aether he's gonna die he's gonna die he's going to explode and they're going to scrape his remains off the ragged stone, he's going to die, and that pig bastard is going to laugh, schlatt's going to get him killed- wait, schlatt's dead, schlatt's dead, this shouldn't be happening, where's Tommy, where's Tommy, Where's Tommy, Tommy tommytommytommy-  
_

* * *

Tubbo nearly slingshotted upwards, sweat making the nightshirt cling to his skin. His breathing was ragged, chest aching at the heaving motions. The bandages rubbed against his healing wounds, making them itch terribly. His hands clutched the bed sheets so hard the knuckles were turning white, slightly sharpened, almost clawed nails pricking holes into the fabric. He inhaled deeply, and exhaled slowly.  
  
"Ok, Tubbo, remember what you were taught." He whispered to himself, throat ragged. _Five things I can see._ His hands, their grip slowly loosening. The window, the curtains not drawn fully. The door, wood worn from age and waterlogging. The blanket, hastily thrown just past his ankles. The painting on the wall, brightly-colored bees popping off the canvas.  
  
_Four things I can feel._ The coolness of air against sweat-slicked skin, providing a gentle anchor to reality. His wounds, aching slightly. His fingers, joints stiff from clutching the bed sheets so tightly. The gentle rise and fall of his chest.  
  
_Three things I can hear._ The gentle patter of dying rain against his window. The occasional rustle of his bedsheets, due to his hands shuffling around a bit. The groan of a stray monster, and the soft _plop_ of it falling into water.   
  
_Two things I can smell._ The scent of still-damp wood, which helped to relax him greatly. The fading, yet ever-present scent of honey, which clung to the boy at all times.   
  
_One thing I can taste._ Surprisingly, fresh bread. Tubbo smiled softly at that. The taste must have lingered from earlier, when all of New L'Manberg had a celebratory feast. (Not really a feast, more of a mildly large dinner. Still fun, all the same.)  
  
His breathing was normal now, the sweat on his skin having stopped dripping like a ready waterfall. His head still buzzed lightly, yet not too much it was unbearable. The sad thing was that it was _just_ enough to keep him awake, legs kicking off the bed in a burst of energy. Giving a small sigh, he slid off the bed and went to the meager pile of clothes in the corner of his room. He didn't have a dresser yet.  
  
Pulling out a new shirt, seeing as his was soaked in sweat, and a pair of actual pants, not just sleeping shorts, he changed quickly. The goat hybrid smiled softly at the feeling of soft fabric against skin. The bandages shifted slightly, making him wince. He could ask someone to help him. Probably Tommy. There was nobody else he trusted to see his wounds, to see him injured. He slipped his shoes on, and went to leave.  
  
Opening his door, he walked out of his room, and onto the thin walkways L'Manberg was made of. The wood creaked in protest, but didn't do much else. His shoes clacked against the paneling softly.  
  
The moon was seemingly going to set, its light dimming ever so slightly. He sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. Sleep interrupted by nightmares was getting more common, and it wasn't going to have a positive effect on his health.   
  
"Well, seems like you're having a fun night." A deep voice rumbled, momentarily startling him. His mind reverted back to its previous state of terror. _Its him, he's come back to hurt me again, maybe kill me this time, shoot me dead, i'm gonna die i'm gonna d-  
  
_"Tubbo, it's me. Eret." The hybrid immediately calmed, turning to face the dethroned monarch. Eret stood there, their posture calm. They were wearing a royal cloak, eerily reminding him of- _no, no, I won't think of him. I won't.  
  
_"Oh- hi, Eret! How are you?" He smiled softly, soft ears flicking. Eret gave a kind smile back. "I heard you screaming." She said plainly, dark glasses tilting over her nose, revealing the top of her blank eyes. Tubbo stiffened, anxiety running through his spine. So _that's_ why his throat was sore. "Ah- I'm sorry about that, I-"   
  
"It's fine, Tubbo. I thought you could use some company. I know how those nightmares are." A hand protruded from the cloak, holding out a stuffed bee. Tubbo gasped in surprise, eyes widening. "Wh- what?"  
  
"You're a kid. You shouldn't have to deal with being the leader of an entire nation. The stress gets you more easily." The goat hybrid gently took the plushie from his hands, eyes wide in barely concealed delight. Eret chuckled as Tubbo clutched the stuffed thing to his chest.   
"I figured you could use something to help. Something soft."  
  
"i love it" He responded, barely above a whisper. Yet somehow Eret heard, giving a soft chuckle. "Take a walk with me, yeah?"  
  
The two started to walk along the boardwalk, chatting about nonsense. They never gave any attention to the still-obvious ruins, the charred and jagged edges of a crater. Eret's cloak swayed as he walked, the crown glinting somewhat in the lightening sunrise.   
  
Tubbo looked up at the sky, admiring the way purples and oranges faded into each other, giving way to lighter and lighter colors as the sun peeked out. He clutched the stuffed bee to his chest. Eret gently placed a hand on his shoulder, seemingly content with leaning onto him slightly.  
  
Then they pushed him over, sending him careening into a small pond of water below the boardwalk. He sputtered in shock as Eret laughed loudly and freely, hands on their knees and bent over at the waist, their crown and glasses dangerously teetering on the edge of balance. The hybrid couldn't help it as a loud laugh escaped him, light and free. Soon the both of them were laughing, bouncing off each other.  
  
Eret went up to the edge of the walk, reaching out a hand. Tubbo grabbed his hand, and let himself be pulled up. He sighed as soon as he was on the wood, looking down at his soaking wet clothes with mock disgust.  
  
"Man, now I have to do more laundry."

**Author's Note:**

> Even though my pacing is shit and im SO sleep deprived, I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> <3


End file.
